The Knight and the girls day
by HaileytheZombieQueen
Summary: This is something I made up and just posted I know I suck. Alex and Pataknight two unlikely fighters will finally be happy one the one big.


*Zis story takes place after La Llonra Madness, and Return to Camp scare terror, and before Taken, and You and Me. ENJOY I was randow vhen I made it so please review ok.*

Alex, the girl that Pataknight had found in Mexico was rushing excited around the dressing room, today to her was no ordinary day, today was the day Pataknight and her will finally be a a true couple, they were finally being married. She looked at herself in the mirror as she placed her make up on. "Why would Pataknight love me?" She thought as she looked at herself in the mirror,she had two X stitch marks near her mouth, a red eye and the other one blue, and a long red highlight.

"Who cares I am getting married!" She screamed, then she heard the door open and Mina peered through. "Alex are you ok?" Mina asked, her blue hair was still in a bun and she wore a blue satin dress. Alex's white dress she wore hugged her pregnant figure perfectly. She let tears fall from her eyes.

"Yeah Mina just excited." Alex said fixing her hair, then Jinx, Peace, and Violent came in, they wore the same satin blue dresses, well Violent was forced to wear it

Jinx put the veil on her head and squeezed her shoulders. "Congrats Alex." Jinx said proudly.

Pataknight stood in the other room, his hands were sweaty as he attached his sword on his belt. "I can't believe I am getting married." Pataknight said as he put his tie on and looked at his brothers, she wanted her wedding to be different han any other wedding.

"I can't zip up my pants guys." Scorpion, Pataknight's fourth youngest brother complained.

"Well that is what you get for eating all that pizza yesterday." Pataknight said.

"You aren't wearing your Spider-man unders right?" Slayer, Pataknight's second youngest brother said. "No! I don't want people to see my unders that is all!" Scorpion shouted and forced the zipper up.

Then his brothers left and Shady, the third youngest looked back at Pataknight and said. "Father and Mother would be proud." Pataknight could hear the sadness in his voice. It was true there parents were dead out of sight long gone.

Pataknight felt the cold metal of the Colt. M1911 in his belt, he pulled out the pistol he pressed the trigger it had no clip in it so it made a click. He stared at the pistol for a while. "This is it, where I will throw away the pain and hatred and start new. No more monsters, no more zombies, no more problems and worries. I am safe at last." Pataknight said to himself and placed the pistol on the table and left.

Pataknight stood at the altar. He felt real nervous he had heard two girls whispering about the marriage. "That girl is marrying a physcopath.. no a MONSTER! What was she thinking?" He was to excited but felt as if it were true.

The priest signaled the boy at the paino, who bagan playing "Here comes the bride."

"This is it brother." Slayer said, Shady gave him a thumbs-up and Scorpion gave him a thumbs-down.

The flower girls, Hailey and Melissa, ran out throwing rose petals all over the place. The braidsmaids, Violent, Jinx, Peace and Mina, followed.

Then Alex came out.

Pataknight stared at her as if a golden statue was slowly being given to him. "Is she really mine." Pataknight whispered.

The veil covered her face, but Pataknight could see a rosy happy smile on her face, her eyes were casted down on the flowers in her arms, they were red and freshly picked.

Finally Alex reached the altar, and stood in front of Pataknight. Both of them were happy and nervous.

"We have come today to unite, Alex Grace and Pataknight War." The preist began both of them blocked out the speech until it was finally time to exchange their vows.

"Do you Pataknight War, take Alex Grace to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Pataknight gulped. Alex's eyes spakled as she stared at him.

'Wait... am I really considering saying no?' Pataknight suddenly thought. 'Just because some people think I am a killer and she looks like a demon think we aren't meant to be? They can think that all they want it our lives not theirs.'

"I do." Pataknight said. Alex smiled. "Do you Alex Grace, take Pataknight War to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Alex didn't even think. "I do!"

The priest smiled. "You may no kiss the bride." Pataknight lifted the veil and kissed her.

The guests clapped, Slayer smiled and clapped, Shady whooped and Scorpion was saying things.

At the reception, Octacon, the CDC unit and Agent X, CIA agent intoduced Pataknight and Alex to some of their buddies. "Congrats man!" Octacon said and patted Pataknight on the back. "Cheers to the bride and groom." X said and their friends lifted their glass in the air "OORAH!"

Pataknight laughed and saw the M1911 still on the table in the opened door of the dressing room. Alex noticed and grabbed his hand. "Samantha is going to be born soon." She said. "I know what I must do." Pataknight said and grabbed the pistol and put in the safe of the back of his car. "I have now restarted. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Alex War." Pataknight said and kissed Alex.

Slayer and Jinx danced together. "You look cute in you tux." She told him and grinned.

"Oh thanks." Slayer said and twirled her, he fished a ring out of his pocket. He gently took Jinx's hand and slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Will you marry me Jinx?" Slayer said. Jinx's eyes went wide and her face bursted into a big smile.

"Yes!" Jinx yelled. "Yes. I will." She wrapped her arms around his neck joyously and giggled.

Shady and Mina sat down and watched as everyone had fun, Mina read the 'Book of Romeo and Juilliet." while Shady read "World War II." It seemed funny how both of them liked each other but yet had different opinions.

Scorpion and Peace sat at a table together just staring at each other. "Stop staring at me." Peace growled. "But you started it." Scorpion growled back. "No you started it." PEace growled and got a kitchen knife and stabbed at the table. "Don't make me marry you!" Scorpion said.

Peace seemed to be happy. "Fine then I will!" Scorpion looked surprised, "What?"

"You heard me I will! Marry me!" Peace said and tackled Scorpion down.

*Later on*

Alex sat in the car with Pataknight as the driver drove them back home after the wedding. It was late and both of them were nearly asleep. Alex shook her head to keep herself awake and took his hand. "This is the best day of my life."

"Mine too." Pataknight said smiling gently, Alex lay her head on his lap and whispered. "I love you forever and always."


End file.
